Forlorn Hope
by TitanMaddix
Summary: "When all hope is lost, a hero must rise." Welcome to the 49th Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As you can see I have started my third story! I'm doing this because I want to have all the characters together so I can start writing right away after Ruins of Romania! So this one won't stop me from finish that saying it's the next one in my trilogy! I hope you like the first prologue, and the characters will be revealed on the next one! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Victor's Ceremony **

**Cornelius Snow of the Capitol**

* * *

Lights flashed and the crowd cheered as the victor of the forty eighth Hunger Games made their way onto the stage. Cornelius Snow, son of the President, sat on a high up balcony with the Head Gamemaker.

Jaris looked to him with a pleased smile, "I couldn't have asked for a better victor…" he mused taking a sip of wine.

_I could have, there were plenty of capable candidates, _his eyes locked onto the victor with a cold glare. Not that he didn't enjoy the games, Jaris had a marvelous mind. Sick and twisted, but quite creative.

No, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy them. He just saw them going a tad differently, but alas it was nothing to fret about.

"Indeed, your second year has more than made up for your first mistake," Snow smiled.

Jaris glanced over to him, "The forty-seventh wasn't a mistake."

Snow simply ignored him.

Why argue when he knew the man wouldn't listen to reason.

Jaris would stick to his beliefs and wouldn't budge a bit. The man wouldn't be in the business for very long if it were up to him. However Jaris was quite close with the President, thus granting him a sort of immunity.

_The old man has sat in the seat of power far too long, _he growled inwardly as the wheels in his mind began turning. "Say, what does my father think of this year's games?"

"He believes it was a success, though he's quite upset about his pet."

"What a shame… that thing shouldn't have even been allowed into the games," Snow growled. Why his father would raise such a creature was beyond him. It was one of the many examples of his poor leadership.

"He wanted to test the public's reaction to the boy's condition," Jaris mumbled, "I see nothing wrong with that."

Snow rolled his eyes and continued watching the ceremony.

Greta Golden, another one of his father's idiotic employees was currently rattling off questions to the unenthusiastic victor. The recap was playing, and had just reached the Bloodbath. One by one the tributes began to fall, their cries of pain drowned in the roar of the crowd.

The rest of the ceremony went by relevantly quickly, and the entire time Snow's mind devised a plan that would brand him a traitor to the Capitol… if he was caught of course.

It was far too soon to execute it however, but he knew one thing for certain.

He wanted the power…

He wanted the affection of the Capitolites…

He wanted Panem.

It was simple really. All he had to do was eliminate everyone who stood in his way. He needed to go for the jugular. _Go for the kill… _he smiled as it all came together.

"Cornelius… your father would like to have a word with you," Jaris smiled patting him on the back.

Snow nodded and followed his father's friend out of the stadium. The streets were alive with the animated citizens of the Capitol. Their smiling faces were seen everywhere as they discussed this year's games.

A light breeze blew through the city sending a chill up Snow's spine, but they continued walked as they reached the limo. Jaris opened the door and crawled in.

Snow sat across from him, and orders the driver to head to the mansion.

"Jaris, I have a proposition for you…" He smiled folding his hands. He needed a partner, someone he could trust. Someone on the inside…

"Of what sort?" Jaris replied cautiously.

Snow leaned in closer. They were quite a few seats away from the driver but you could never be too careful. "I want to be President," he whispered, "I want to be President within the year I mean."

"We already a have a President… a great one actually," Jaris narrowed his eyes. "How do you expect to replace your father and everyone in his circle?"

"Leave that to me… what I'm interested in right now is what's in it for you."

"And that is…?" Jaris was suspicious. He had every right to be, Snow was a natural born liar. However, Jaris didn't know that. Too bad for him he was only a pawn.

"Money… enough to support you and your family for a lifetime."

Snow smiled looking at the man. He hoped he'd bite, he needed him on his side.

"I'm not too interested in money… but if money is what you're offering, allow me to make a counter offer," Jaris smiled. He wanted more, so much more and Snow knew it.

"Of course Mr. Umber, make your offer," Snow smiled.

"I want immunity…" Jaris noted, "You're father and I have been on the outs as of late. I'm afraid these next games could be my last."

"That's it?" Snow inquired. An odd offer, but he wouldn't argue.

"My life is very important to me Cornelius, I don't want to end up like many of the other Gamemakers."

"Consider it done…" Snow lied as he shook Jaris' hand.

All these years of hiding in his father's shadow would finally pay off. He could be his own man, his own leader. Panem would love and fear him.

Within the year, his father would be dead.

Panem would look to him for guidance, and he would become President…

It was all too perfect.

* * *

**Okay! So the form will be on my profile shortly, don't forget to leave a review! :) **


	2. A Friendly Smile

Chapter 2: A Friendly Smile

* * *

**Presidential Meeting**

**Head Gamemaker Jaris Umber**

* * *

Jaris walked through the colorful corridors of the Presidential Mansion. Vases filled with bright flowers sat beneath beautiful tapestries. However, he could not see beauty in anything today… for today was the day his closest friend was destined to die.

It was all prepared.

He had made his decision and there was no going back.

In a way it broke his heart, but he reminded himself of what he had to gain. There was everything to gain and everything to lose. It was a gamble he was willing to take for his family's sake.

As he neared his destination, Jaris wondered what form of death Coriolanus had chosen for his father would be swift. It was the least he could do… Especially after all the man has done for him.

Done for me… he thought with a frown as he neared the President's office. Shaking his head, Jaris knocked on the door and watched as President Snow opened a friendly ear to ear smile on his face.

"Ah! Jaris, it is so nice to see you," the man embraced him like a brother and then led him into the office. "Will you be joining us for the feast tonight?"

"Feast?" Jaris replied quite puzzled. He hadn't heard news of any feast.

"Oh Coriolanus hasn't told you? He's decided to have a feast in my honor. He's calling it an early birthday present," he said nudging Jaris' arm and moving over to his bookshelf.

Looking down the floor nervously Jaris took a seat in the plush silver armchair behind him. "No he hasn't, but I cannot attend anyway. My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary!"

"Well bring her over!" the President exclaimed jollily, "There'll be plenty of food."

Jaris looked into the eyes of his friend. There was innocence in them, pure kindness that not many got the gratitude to obtain from him. It was clear he trusted him, loved him even. Yet Jaris was planning on breaking that trust.

He shrugged his shoulders and put on his best smirk, "Well you know my wife. She'll want to have me all to herself. I'm sorry old friend but I'll have to decline."

Snow looked a bit putout, but quickly returned to his chipper self. They talked about the upcoming games. Jaris gave him more than a few sneak previews knowing he'd never be able to see it in action.

They talked about Coriolanus and how he's grown into a fine young man. He spoke highly of his son, which in turn made Jaris cringe.

"Well Jaris, I should be off. The feast is in about an hour and I haven't even sorted out what I'll be wearing," Snow said with another smile.

Jaris stood up grasping the man's hand. They looked to each other for a moment and then it was over. The President walked out of the room humming merrily to himself and Jaris knew he would never see him again.

That was simply the way it was these days.

A friendly smile can only get you so far.

Sooner or later you'll need to place a knife in someone's back.

**Okay so this chapter is really short xD Honestly I just wanted to get a pov with Jaris in. Plus I just reallllyyyyy wanted to post this so you all can see the blog. Please don't hate me! Anyway I want to apologize in advance if your character didn't get accepted. I got quite a bit of submissions but I could only take twenty-four so I hope you understand. I also hope you still stick around for the story but I understand if you don't want to! :)**

**Anyway here's the characters! :D**

**Tributes List **

**District One**

Male- Pallas Reville (17) - komiking

Female- Sabine Traille (18) - Cashmere67

**District Two **

Male- Marcel Calotte (18) - LokiThisIsMadness

Female- Archer Tierri (18) - nevergone4ever

**District Three**

Male- Avdel Macaulay (15) - ImmyRose

Female- Priah Monochrome (16) - ElementalEvolution

**District Four**

Male- Arkady Viator (18) - Aspect Of One

Female- Lisette Clarence (18) - Theon Baejoy

**District Five**

Male- Ardan Blackwell (15) - Liquidation

Female- Stella Ailey (14) - UltimateMaxmericaShipper

**District Six**

Male- Thorson Vigilant (18) - SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN

Female- Marisol Coxi (17) - Axe Smelling God

**District Seven **

Male- Holden Raraty (18) - Jakey121

Female- Samara Eckhart (17) - District11-Olive

**District Eight **

Male- Bryssen Adnet (18) - Kkfanatic22

Female- Angora Montagne (17) - SpaceAgeDino

**District Nine **

Male- Luxell Harvoy (18) - Acereader55

Female- Ryleigh Corlett (18) - Sunlight Comes Creeping In

**District Ten **

Male- Lyndon Ai (14) - Labyrinth-Designer

Female- Ayla Rovan (17) - kindnessandbravery

**District Eleven **

Male- Kiery Mercado (17) - Chaos In Her Wake

Female- Cassia Thayer (17) - Epicness by Liv

**District Twelve **

Male- Alvin Valera (12) - Jalen Kun

Female- Brynn Hendricks (17) - bobothebear

* * *

**And here's our tributes, if you have't already seen the blog it'll be on my profile! :) Thanks again to everyone who submitted. Again I'm sorry if you didn't get in. Maybe try again in my next one? :) So what do ya'll think of these characters? Let me know in a review maybe? :D ** **I can't wait to get started with this! **

* * *

**Oh and here I'll write it out too :P : **** forlornhope hg . blogspot **


	3. Summary :(

**Hey there! Summary time! I know I suck. I'll explain at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Characters**

* * *

**Pallas Reville** \- Blackmailed into volunteering by one of his best friends, Pallas wants to make the best of his situation on the games. Who knows, maybe he can win? He's sure be able to get his family out of that run they were in.

**Sabine Traille **\- To prove her self worth, Sabine volunteered. She wasn't in it for the money or the glory. She was simply putting her training to the test. She is tactical and cold. She knows what the games have in store and she's 100% prepared to face them.

**Marcel Calotte** \- Marcel volunteered with his family in mind. After having an affair with a married woman, Marcel fell for her pretty hard. The result was his child. He fights for them in that area. Charming and free-spirited, Marcel feels he can win these games and give his lover the life she deserves.

**Archer Tierri** \- Archer was never anyone's first choice. Adopted at birth by unloving parents who only wanted a Victor, Archer trained for the games to give them just that. Eventually she decided that she was going to do this for herself. Awkward but very self-reliant, Archer feels she has what it takes to overcome the trials of the games, if only to free herself of her parents.

**Avdel Macaulay **\- Avdel is an interesting child. He values intelligence above all and he himself is quite the smart cookie. Looking at all sides to every situation, Avdel is smarter than most teenagers his age and even those older than him. When reaped he wasn't sure what to think. His ambition and drive could be just enough to save him.

**Priah Monochrome** \- A thrill seeker, Priah is always living on the edge. When she was reaped she saw it as just another challenge for her to overcome. She was scared sure, but everything happens for a reason. Priah prepares herself for the ride of her life!

**Arkady Viator** \- Strong willed and quite demanding. Arkady is never really true to himself. He claims he want's the Career lifestyle. He claims he want's to be in the Hunger Games and fight his way to victory. However under his authoritarian stare is a soft heart. He only hopes it doesn't get in the way.

**Lisette Clarence** \- Lisette has never really known who she is. She always adjusts herself to different people and situations. She exaggerates to make herself look better. She just want's to be like. To be accepted. However by doing this she has lost herself. Lisette hopes she can find it again and the Hunger Games is just one of the steps in doing so.

**Ardan Blackwell** \- An adrenaline junkie. Ardan has always enjoyed the thrill of life. His favorite pastime was jumping from building to building in District Five. He's very family oriented and quite down to earth. Ardan looks at the games as an adventure, despite it being so dangerous. He feels his personality and reckless behaviour can bring him to the end.

**Stella Ailey** \- Young and brave, Stella accepts her fate with open arms. She may be young, but don't count her out. With a loud personality that packs a powerful punch, Stella sees the games as another obstacle in life. She's jumped through them all of her life and this time is no different. She knows she can do it.

**Thorson Vigilant** \- After being Reaped, his father told him that this was the best opportunity the Vigilant family has ever been given. He said that Thorson had no choice but to win. He had to. No ifs ands or buts about it. The family needed him to bring home the money. There was no failure in his father's eyes, and so Thorson agreed and decided to step up to the challenge.

**Marisol Coxi **\- Selfless and mother, Marisol sees no way she can get out of this alive. She simply doesn't have it in her. She's too kind. Her heart is too big. All she can do is cross her fingers and hope for the best. Maybe she will get lucky? She can only hope.

**Holden Raraty** \- First impressions are everything, and Holden always makes a good one. He comes from a well off family and hasn't felt the cold grasp of poverty. They aren't rich, but they get by. Kind hearted and quite caring, Holden doesn't want to let anyone down. His respectable ways and manners could place in favor with the Sponsors, but is that enough for him to claim victory?

**Samara Eckhart** \- Her birth was quite a surprise, in fact it was never supposed to happen. To her parents Samara is a miracle child. They pump her full of praise to the point where she believes she can do no wrong. In a world filled with mistakes this could be a blessing and a curse. Will she be able to realize that everyone, even herself has flaws?

**Brysen Adnet **\- Needy and talkative. Brysen has never really fit in. Finding friends has always been a tad hard for the guy saying he feels the need to cling to them constantly. Hopefully this doesn't interfere with his alliance making. Perhaps he'll be able to make a few friends in the Capitol.

**Angora Montagne **\- Fierce and a fighter. Angora would never back down for anything. She has an attitude, one that even the Peacekeepers try to avoid. When she's reaped she's more pissed off than anything and she plans to take that anger out on anyone and everything in the arena. She isn't dying in there, not a chance.

**Luxell Harvoy **\- Luxell has never been a people's person. He doesn't really talk much but he is fine with that. However, in a game that is partly based on alliances he can't afford to sit in the background. If he's to survive, Luxell will need to make a few friends. An obstacle in itself. Then he just needs to win the Hunger Games.

**Ryleigh Corlett **\- Ryleigh isn't the most fun person to be around. Quiet and angry looking, she doesn't really fit in with the social aspect of the game. However, she makes up for it with grit and determination. Will she be able to overpower her enemies and claim victory?

**Lyndon Ai **\- Young, naive and a lover of life. Lyndon doesn't really understand much of what goes on in the Capitol. He knows about the Hunger Games but has never worried about it. The boy's head is always in the clouds. Something that won't benefit him in the Games. Can he get back down to earth and fight for his life?

**Ayla Rovan **\- Ayla values relationships. She's not one to play around with emotions and she genuinely cares about other's feelings. She's very opinionated but very willing to reign them in so she doesn't offend anyone. Ayla is willing to do whatever she has to, but at what cost?

**Kiery Mercado** \- Outspoken and hotheaded, Kiery is a tad rebellious. Despite that he has a kind heart. He only wants what's best for people and isn't afraid of helping others. He'd do anything to make someone's life easier. However, is that really the right mindset for the Games?

**Cassia Thayer **\- Abandoned as a child Cassia is cold and cruel. She hates basically everything but is able to cover up that dark side of her when needed. She's over all not a very nice person and all in all a tad off. Social interaction isn't her thing. She'd rather just rip your head off.

**Alvin Valera **\- Young but already so fed up with life, Alvin was only a little surprised when he was Reaped. After all, twelve year olds rarely got chosen. His survival instincts instantly kicked in. He had to make it out of there alive. Maybe, just maybe, he could make his life better.

**Brynn Hendricks **\- Adventurous and quite fun, Brynn does best around other people. If growing up in the Seam has taught her anything it was that you had to stick together. Brynn is all smiles and is able to project her personality to others. She doesn't always think things through, but hey that's what friends are there for.

* * *

**Training Scores**

* * *

District One's Pallas Reville - With a score of **9** \- Archery

District One's Sabine Traille - With a score of **9 **\- Knife Throwing

District Two's Marcel Calotte - With a score of **10 **\- Archery

District Two's Archer Tierri - With a score of **9 **\- Trident Combat

District Three's Avdel Macaulay - With a score of **4 **\- Traps

District Three's Priah Monochrome - With a score of **5 **\- Knife Throwing

District Four's Arkady Viator - With a score of **10 **\- Spear Throwing

District Four's Lisette Clarence - With a score of **8 **\- Spear Throwing

District Five's Ardan Blackwell - With a score of **6 **\- Mace Combat

District Five's Stella Ailey - With a score of **4 **\- Knife Throwing

District Six's Thorson Vigilant - With a score of **7 **\- Strength Display

District Six's Marisol Coxi - With a score of **3 **\- Fire Making

District Seven's Holden Raraty - With a score of **6 **\- Axe Throwing

District Seven's Samara Eckhart - With a score of **4 **\- Edible Plants

District Eight's Brysen Adnet - With a score of **5 **\- Sword Combat

District Eight's Angora Montagne - With a score of **7 **\- Hand to Hand Combat

District Nine's Luxell Harvoy - With a score of **6 - **Scythe Combat

District Nine's Ryleigh Corlett - With a score of **6 **\- Sickle Combat

District Ten's Lyndon Ai - With a score of **2 **\- Obstacle Course Display

District Ten's Ayla Rovan - With a score of **5 **\- Knife Combat

District Eleven's Kiery Mercado - With a score of **6 **\- Scythe Combat

District Eleven's Cassia Thayer - With a score of **5 **\- Knife Throwing

District Twelve's Alvin Valera - With a score of **4 **\- Knife Throwing

District Twelve's Brynn Hendricks - With a score of **5 **\- Hand to Hand Combat

* * *

**Alliances**

* * *

Careers- Pallas Reville, Sabine Traille, Marcel Calotte, Archer Tierri, Arkady Viator, Lisette Clarence.

Alliance #1- Thorson Vigilant, Holden Raraty, Brysen Adnet.

Alliance #2- Priah Monochrome, Ardan Blackwell, Lyndon Ai.

Alliance #3- Angora Montagne, Luxell Harvoy, Ryleigh Corlett.

Alliance #4- Ayla Rovan, Cassia Thayer.

Alliance # 5- Kiery Mercado, Brynn Hendricks.

Alliance #6- Marisol Coxi, Samara Eckhart.

Loners- Avdel Macaulay, Stella Ailey, Alvin Valera.

* * *

**The Launch**

* * *

After the interviews, the tributes were taken to separate rooms and sat down with their stylists. Many emotions were up in the air, the most common among them was fear. Fear of the unknown. Would they make it past the Bloodbath? What was the arena? Could they really kill? All of these answers would be revealed in moments time.

They had the option to get some food in them, but many could not eat on such an occasion. So they sat there. Talking to their stylists about everything from strategy to small talk. It was something to pass the time. That was until their arena outfits were ready.

The stylists handed them a black bag, and inside they found what they would be wearing for as long as they lived. Many were shocked to see old tattered military uniforms. The uniform came with muddy combat boots, a utility belt and a small but empty backpack. They were given gloves and told that it might be a little chilly where they were going. A lot of the clothing was meant to keep them warm.

Tributes began analyzing. Attempting to figure out what they could be living and fighting in, but their thoughts were cut off by a metallic voice.

"Attention tributes, please make your way to the launch pods."

And so they did.

* * *

**The Bloodbath**

* * *

As the tributes rose on their metal plates the smell of smoke entered their nostrils. When the plates clicked in, many were shocked by what they saw. They stood in a large fenced in area. The fences had barbed wire on them and the tributes could see forests far off in the distance behind them. Inside the fences were, large buildings. Factories maybe? But off in the distance was what peaked their curiosity. Three buildings on top of a hill. All pushing out thick black smoke. What could it be?

The countdown neared it's end. The games were about to begin.

"Three… Two… One…"

The gong sounded and tributes rushed to their chosen destinations. Most ran in with the hope of finding supplies while others fled the chaos valuing their lives more that the items they could gain. Marisol and Samara valued life. They fled down the dirt streets in search of a safe place.

Alvin also decided that the Bloodbath was not worth the risk. With no allies to protect him he would be left vulnerable. He could scavenge for supplies in the arena. This wasn't the last these tributes would be seeing of him.

The rest of the tributes didn't see it that way. The cornucopia was a shining beacon of hope. Inside it was the necessary supplies to survive in the arena. Food, weapons, medicine. It was all there.

Thorson had his eyes set on a back pack. He didn't want to let his family down. He didn't want to let his alliance down. As he sprinted he glanced from side to side. It looked like he was going to be the first one there. He felt lucky. Until someone tackled him near the mouth of the cornucopia.

Pallas didn't hold back. He slammed his fist into the boy's nose and smiled as it cracked on impact. Blood gushed out, but Thorson was a fighter. He always had been. He fought back with a barrage of punches. As they rolled around, fists swinging Arkady rushed passed them.

He selected a spear off the inner wall of the cornucopia and looked to the fight his ally had gotten himself into. He kicked a knife Pallas' way, "Stop playing around!" He ordered and ran back out of the metal construct.

**24th: Thorson Vigilant, District Six. **

The knife luckily landed near Pallas' hand. Thorson saw it. He had to do something fast if he wanted to survive, but by then it was already too late. The knife entered his gut, pain coursing throughout his body. Pallas jumped on top of the boy and slammed the knife into his chest repeatedly. Blood soaked the ground and Pallas himself. It was a messy kill, and the first kill of the games.

Pallas stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. He knew it wouldn't be the last.

**23rd: Priah Monochrome, District Three. **

Just as Pallas made his first kill, Arkady made his own. Spear in hand he charged the nearest person to him. Priah watched with horror as the career impaled her.

She let out a cry for help, but there was nothing Ardan could do. He grabbed Lyndon and attempted to make a break for it.

Arkady pulled the spear out and let the girl fall to the ground. He didn't know what to expect. He had always been told that killing in the games was honorable, but he didn't feel quite right. Against his better judgement, against his conscience, Arkady continued the fight. It was what he was trained for.

**22nd: Arden Blackwell, District Five. **

Arkady launched the spear at the fleeing allies. He didn't care which one it hit. He didn't even want to watch. With a sickening crunch the spear embedded itself in Arden's spine. His grip on Lyndon's hand tightened and he pulled the boy down with him.

Lyndon looked to his friends and cried.

It was all he could do.

Other's rushed passed him, not wanting to risk their own lives to help the boy. Stella gave him one glance and shook her head. He was as good as dead. She may not have allies, but she wasn't going to die. Not here. Not now!

She ran to the cornucopia, scooping up a backpack and a small hatchet. However her quest for items ended up being the death of her.

**21st: Stella Ailey, District Five. **

Sabine rushed at the girl, sword in hand. Before she even realized what was going on the career lashed out. The blade cut into her side and she yelped in pain. It wasn't a lethal blow, but it was enough to bring to her attention the severity of the situation. She had to make a choice. She could run. Or she could fight.

Stella chose to fight, and it was the death of her. Sabine's sword made contact with the girl's throat. Blood spewed from the open wound coating the career in a layer of red. Sabine let out a shriek of disgust, but held her ground. There were more tributes to eliminate.

By now everyone had reached the cornucopia and has grabbed something vital. Like Stella, they had to make a choice. To flee or to fight. It was a simple choice for most. Many knew the risks of the Bloodbath.

Most chose to flee. Though some weren't that lucky.

**20th: Brysen Adnet, District Eight. **

Holden and Brysen had watched Thorson die. They only had eachother now and they would have to make do. Supplies in hand, the pair ran from the combat.

"We should head for that hill!" Holden suggested through jagged breaths.

Brysen's eyes shot in the direction he pointed. He smiled and nodded, but before he could reply an arrow slammed into the side of his skull. Holden cried out to him but the boy was already gone. Near the cornucopia he could see the boy from District Two nocking another arrow.

He leapt for cover, hoping to evade the projectile. The arrow embedded in his shoulder. It was painful, but he would live. He just had to escape…

**19th: Lyndon Ai, District Ten. **

Lyndon had left his friends body behind. Teary eyed he walked to the cornucopia amidst the chaos. He now understood what was going on. Deep down he had always known. The sheltered boy he once was, was now gone.

He could play the game… He had to if he wanted to live. With a burst of energy he sprinted for the Cornucopia. A weapon. That's what he needed.

He almost made it too.

Someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the ground. He turned, eyes wide with fear to find his District partner Ayla and her ally Cassia.

Ayla begged the girl to leave him, but Cassia refused. Ayla turned to run and Cassia plunged her knife into the boy's chest.

It hurt but it was over in seconds.

**18th: Cassia Thayer, District Eleven. **

Ayla managed to escape, but Cassia lingered too long. Scooping up her backpack she turned to run out of the cornucopia but came face to face with an alliance of three.

Angora cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. Cassia simply smiled meeting the challenge. The careers would be regrouping soon. If this was going to happen it needed to happen now.

The pair from Nine rushed passed the two and gathered supplies. Cassia lunged forward knife in hand. Angora expected the attack and lashed out. the knife grazed her cheek, but her fist connected to Cassia's jaw.

The girl went down hard, bewildered by what was going on. Before she figured out what to do, Angora slammed her boot into the girls throat repeatedly.

Picking up the knife Angora joined her allies in fleeing the area leaving Cassia to die on the ground. They ran to the fence and followed it away from the Bloodbath.

The careers regrouped and watched as stragglers disappeared in the distance. The Bloodbath was over, but the games were only just beginning.

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

After the Bloodbath the careers decided to pack up what supplies they could. There were no backpacks at the cornucopia saying they were on the backs of the tributes. Only a miniscule amount of supplies and weapons. They stashed what supplies the could in their backpacks and even took some from the dead.

Arkady couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from the children he had killed. This wasn't right. He knew that. These kids did nothing wrong. He also knew he couldn't falter. He needed to survive. He got himself into this mess. He had to get himself out. No matter what…

Archer and Lisette chatted off in a corner. The two had bonded quite well in the Capitol, and their bond had seemed to carry into the arena. Neither had killed in the Bloodbath. The other careers knew this, but it wasn't something they were too worried about.

Pallas hadn't managed to fit in. The careers had their little groups and he was on the outs of the alliance. Sulking, he stormed his way into the cornucopia in search for a better weapon.

Sabine watched her District partner go and turned to Marcel with a smile. "He seems pissed," she stated simply.

Marcel nodded and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't focused on anyone. Simply their surroundings. It took him a while but in the end he knew where they were fighting. "Got it," he exclaimed.

The careers looked to him with puzzled stares.

"The arena, I know what it is." He it sink in a bit before the big reveal. "Remember during the Dark Days, the Capitol would round up rebels and take them away to places no one knew about? Well I remember from school that they have an idea of what those places were. Prison camps. That's exactly where we are. It's a rebel prison camp."

Other tributes around the arena were beginning to understand their surroundings. Many of them had also learned about these places in schools and even from their parents. If everything they had learned were true, then they were in store for one hell of a ride.

Meanwhile, Holden managed to find a place to relax. There were makeshift beds and mats everywhere. It looked to be an infirmary. Just his luck! With some searching he managed to find the right tools needed to tend his wound.

Alvin walked the muddy streets of the prison camp with his usual blank expression. He wasn't sure what to think of this place, but he hoped there would be supplies he could scavenge. After all, he didn't want to risk his life in the Bloodbath.

Samara and Marisol felt the same. The two had also ran from the Bloodbath. Though they weren't hungry now, they both knew that they soon would be. They had to find food and water somewhere in this hell.

Ayla was alone. Cassia wasn't the person she thought she was and that scared her. Ayla wasn't sure if her former ally was dead or not, but she hoped she didn't have to see her again. What she did was sick… Luckily, Ayla managed to make away with a knife and some supplies she crudely stuffed into her pack.

Avdel managed to grab a loaf of bread and a hatchet. It wasn't much but it was a start. This arena was interesting. He hoped there was something in it he could use. Something those less intelligent wouldn't see coming. He stuffed his loaf of bread into his pack, and listened as seven cannons boomed out.

Brynn and Kiery managed to steal away with a bit of supplies. Mostly food. Kiery got a spear, and Brynn a knife. They were prepared, but still worried. Anything could happen. They spend their time exploring. They wanted to find a place to make camp. Somewhere hidden. Somewhere safe.

Angora, Ryleigh and Luxell managed to escape with much more. Their packs were filled with supplies and each was armed with a weapon. Angora had taken charge of the situation. She was the self proclaimed leader of the alliance. Luxell didn't care. He was just glad to have an alliance. Ryleigh was simply biding her time. She didn't like Angora, but they needed her. For now…

"We need to get outside the fence some how," Angora growled looking for an exit. Beyond the fence there looked to be a barren field and on the other side a forest. That was their destination.

The fence was covered in barbed wire, and it was no use climbing over. They didn't need to deal with infection caused by the wounds the wire would inflict. After some searching however, the group managed to find a wire cutters. Angora fearlessly cut through the wires and charged out onto the field, District Nine following cautiously behind her.

**17th: Angora Montagne, District Eight. **

As soon as she stepped onto the field there was an explosion. In a blinding white light Ryleigh and Luxell were forced back into the fence along with pieces of their former leader. Their ears rang, their heads spun. It was now obvious the terrain outside the camp was filled with landmines.

A cannon rang out.

Angora was gone.

* * *

**Day Two**

* * *

After the messy ending of day one, those in the Capitol was quite satisfied with the Bloodbath. It wasn't often that they got to see a tribute explode. Especially after the countdown. There was high hopes for these games. Something that pleased Jaris to no end. He watched as the tributes struggled for survival. There wasn't much supplies, he knew that. These games would be quick, but bloody.

Tributes awoke on the second day ready for a fresh start. They had survived the first day, something that eight others did not. They all knew what was at stake. They were prepared for anything.

The careers began their hunt, but not for tributes. Most of the food at the cornucopia had been snatched up in the midst of the fighting. They were too focus on ending lives that they failed to think about their own. the pack rounded the corner and was pleased to see a pantry. This was a good sign. There had to be food inside. Pallas rushed forward and swung the door open but nearly slammed it shut again. Inside he found boxes upon boxes of food. A miracle. However it wasn't edible. All over the boxes and crawling upon the floor were large, slimy maggots. They devoured everything and nothing was left untouched.

His anger got the better of him. Pallas stomped on a grouping of maggots, crushing them under his boot. They needed food and these disgusting creatures were preventing them from that. Unfortunately, food was the least of his problems.

**16th: Pallas Reville, District One. **

The careers watched in horror as the maggots began clumping together. One by one they piled on top of each other. In a matter of seconds the mass of maggots formed something out of their nightmares. It stood on two feet and towered over the tributes before it. It took the shape of a man…

With a gurgled roar the Maggot-Man collapsed on top of Pallas crushing him under its weight. With a muffled scream he tried to claw his way out. His hand sunk into the creature's body and Pallas disappeared from sight.

A cannon sounded and the careers ran for their lives. It wasn't every day trained killers showed fear, but Jaris has succeeded in doing just that. The careers ran until they physically couldn't run anymore. "What the fuck was that!" Marcel panted through jagged breaths.

"The mutt this year I'd assume," Archer tried to laugh, but a pain shot through her side. They agreed that no matter the circumstances they would not face it again. From the looks of it, it couldn't be killed, and that was something that scared them all.

Lisette sat down leaning against one of the buildings. "Do you think there's more?" She was trying to catch her breath, but she was too scared not to ask. This whole situation made her wonder why she even volunteered in the first place. She was deluding herself if she thought she could beat these people. However she played the part of career well. She smile a hopefully smile that masked all of her doubts.

"Let's hope not… for all of our sakes. No one deserves to die like that.," Sabine sighed.

With that, the careers took their time to collect themselves and headed back to the cornucopia. They've had their fill of death for the day.

On the other side of the arena, Brynn and Kiery explored the hillside. It wasn't pleasant. Piles upon piles of bodies were being moved on conveyor belts into the hill. The smell was awful. The sight was just horrible. Brynn buried her face in Kiery's shoulder while he looked on with teary eyes.

The Capitol was sick, but he didn't know they would go this far for entertainment.

"We need to stay here," Kiery stated firmly.

"What? How can you say that! There's dead bodies every…" She paused. The look on his face said it all. Who else would be crazy enough to sleep among the dead. Or even near them for that matter. They would be safe here, for now. With a nod, Brynn followed her ally down to the furnaces and the two found a safe place to make camp.

Marisol and Samara wandered aimlessly throughout the arena. It was day two and they still haven't found anything to eat or drink. They had to go back to the cornucopia. It was the only way they were going to get any supplies. It was risky but worth a shot.

They made their way there with high hopes, but when they reached the cornucopia it was empty. Picked clean by the careers and other tributes.

"What are we going to do now?" Marisol questioned with a frown. She wasn't sure how much longer the pair could last without sustenance. They needed to eat, and soon.

"I don't know… Let's just get out of here. Figure it out later," Samara suggested. Marisol nodded and the two took a step outside of the golden horn.

**15th: Marisol Coxi, District Six. **

A knife flew through the air and entered her side. Marisol's eyes shot wide open. Samara's shot to the career pack making their way towards them. Without thinking twice about of Samara took off, ignoring Marisol's plea for help.

The girl from Six collapsed, holding the her wound tightly. She began crawling towards her ally, or rather the direction she ran but it was too late. Sabine was the first to reach her, yanking her knife from the girl's side and plunged it into her neck. Marisol tried to cry out once more, but her mouth filled with blood. Soon after, a cannon boomed.

The careers looked around for her ally but she was long gone by now.

Samara hid in a nearby building, tears streaming down her face. When the cannon sounded she only cried harder. It wasn't her fault… Marisol just wasn't fast enough. She didn't see the careers. Samara was innocent in this. Or so she believed.

Like everything else in her life that went wrong, Samara pinned it on someone else. It was never her fault. It couldn't be…

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Tributes settled down. Explored the arena and overall tried to survive. Alvin sat inside one of the warehouses looking outside the window. The Capitol anthem sounded throughout the arena and the sky lit up. There were two cannons today and he couldn't help but wonder who they were.

Not that he entirely cared, saying they all had to die for him to live. It was inevitable. To his surprise the first face to appear in the sky was the boy from District One. Careers rarely died this early, with last year's game being an exception with two career deaths in the Bloodbath.

After the boy vanished, the girl from Six appeared. No one ever really expected her to get very far so it wasn't a surprise to see her face in the sky. With that the sky went dark. Alvin wondered what his odds of survival were. He had no food, no supplies of any kind and no way to defend himself. He would have to rely on his wits to make it out alive.

With a sigh he couldn't help but wonder if he could actually do it. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Day Three**

* * *

Alvin tossed and turned. Unable to sleep. Unable to think. It was early in the morning, still dark. His stomach growled and throat was drier than any desert. He wasn't sure how long he could last. He needed food. He needed water. Overall he needed luck.

But luck was not on his side. Not during the reapings. Not during his stay in the Capitol and definitely not now.

The room filled with an awful stench. A loud groan pierced his ears, barely audible over the sound of his own beating heart.

**14th: Alvin Valera, District Twelve. **

He turned to see what looked like the boy from District One, but he looked different. His skin was almost grey in tone, and his eyes looked glossy and lifeless. The boy shambled towards him and as he grew closer Alvin saw the that something was moving around inside him. His body was bloated and slimy looking.

Alvin screamed. Turned to run but he was cornered. There was no escape. The boy looked at him and vomited. Maggots spewed from his mouth and began crawling out of his nose, ears and eyes. The maggots began climbing on top of each other, clumping together until it took its true form. The vessel it used slumped to the ground, used up and broken.

The Maggot-Man lunged forward collapsing on top of Alvin. He felt the maggots burrowing inside of him. He screamed, but it was too late.

A cannon sounded.

It shook the arena waking all but a few tributes up.

Holden shot up, pain coursing throughout his shoulder. "Fuck!" He cried out, his hand moving to his injury. He had done what he could, but the wound was getting infected. It grew more painful with each passing hour and sleep was getting harder to come by.

Holden scooped up his pack and decided it was a good time to move on, but before he did a gentle tune filled his ears. He's heard it before, from past games. Sponsors.

He looked to the sky with a smile and found a parachute floating down to him. He nearly jumped to grab it, eager to see what it was. Inside was a small pill bottle with a note that read, "Take one a day for your infection."

He silently thanked his sponsor and popped on of the pills into his mouth. If he was getting sponsors that must mean people are rooting for him. Something he was overjoyed about.

Close by, Luxell and Ryleigh argued on their next course of action. The two hadn't really gotten along very well. Ryleigh was far too headstrong for Luxell's tastes, but he tolerated her because he needed her and she needed him.

"I just think we should lay low for a while. We don't need to go running around only to be picked off by the careers or something. We're safe in this warehouse. We even found some food!" He tried to reason with her but she was having none of it.

"If we stay in one place for a long period of time the gamemakers will get fed up with us. If I'm going to die, it's going to be fighting. Not some get killed by some gamemaker trap!"

After what seemed like forever, Luxell finally gave in. The two packed up, and shipped out. Nothing more was said. They didn't talk much, but rather enjoyed the silence. They were there for each other when needed, but they weren't close. They couldn't get close.

Both knew the risks of attachment in the games. There was no room for friendships. No room for kindness. Ryleigh knew this better than anyone. She knew Luxell wasn't worth dying for, and she hoped he felt the same.

Back at the career camp, Archer and Lisette spoke about their plan.

"I don't know, I just feel like this alliance is going to implode soon. I just don't want to be here when it does!" Archer confessed looking over to Arkady.

Lisette picked up on her worry, but didn't fully understand it. "What exactly are you worried about?"

"I don't know… I trust Marcel and Sabine about as much as I can throw them, and Arkady is just… I don't know but I'm afraid of him. He seems unstable."

"Arkady is a softie! Trust me. He's not as mean as he makes everyone think!" Lisette tried explain. She loved both Archer and Arkady. Both were great people once you got to know them and she didn't want to have to choose between the two. However, it looked like she was now in that position.

"I do trust you, but that's about it. Please, can we just get out of here?"

Lisette looked to her sleeping friend. With a long sigh she nodded. The pair packed their bags, grabbed their weapons and left. It was hard, but it was for the best, or so they thought…

When the sun rose the careers realized that two of their members had left. Arkady cursed, believing it had been too early to but Marcel and Sabine looked to each other knowing it was time. They two had their silent conversations about the alliance and their place in it.

Arkady was just too much of a threat to leave alive.

When his back was turned they sprang, but he figured this was the next step. Arkady lashed out with his elbow smashing it into Marcel's face sending him to the ground. Spear in hand he prepared himself for the next attack.

Sabine wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat. Sliding a knife from her belt she flung it at their former leader.

Somehow he managed to deflect it and retaliated by launching his spear in her direction. She saw it coming and dove into the cornucopia.

Marcel slowly coming to, groggily stood back up but by then Arkady had fled. The attempted assassination had done more damage to them then their victim, but they didn't mind. He could be tracked, and he could be killed. Arkady was now their primary target.

At noon, the tributes were in store for a little surprise. The morning had been dull and the Capitolites were calling for blood and so, Jaris happily obliged. There were only so many hiding places in the arena.

Rain began falling down from the sky, or what they thought was rain. Rust colored drops splashed onto the arena floor and onto the skin of the tributes outside. Upon contact it burned. Tributes took cover, ran into buildings, hid in the cornucopia. Anything to escape the acidic rainstorm.

Everything was going just according to plan.

Archer and Lisette ran into the nearest warehouse and came face to face with Luxell and Ryleigh. Holden turned a corner and nearly ran straight into the two alliances. The five tributes stood in a circle and stared at each, knowing what was going to come next.

"Well, this is unfortunate…" Holden mumbled gripping his sword.

"Very," Luxell agreed as he looked at his ally. Her eyes were filled with determination. He could tell she was already planning. Analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of the others. They might just make it out of here… if it weren't for the two careers.

After a moment of silence, everything sprang into motion.

Archer launched herself at the pair from nine, trident in hand. Luxell jumped back, but Ryleigh met her with full force tackling her to the ground.

Holden saw his escape, but it was blocked by Lisette who watched as her friend was being overpowered by the District Nine girl. This was his chance.

**13th: Holden Raraty, District Seven. **

He ran for it, attempting to knock Lisette off her feet as he rushed passed her. However he failed to take one factor into account. She was a career. Instinct kicked in and her own sword was pulled from its sheath.

If he wanted to get out, he would have to go through her. With a deep breath Holden swung his blade at her, but she parried every strike and in one graceful swing Lisette brought the sword to Holden's throat.

The ground was littered with his blood as he collapsed to the floor. A cannon sounded and Lisette rushed to help her friend.

Archer had managed to force Ryleigh off of her and the two had gotten to their feet. Trident in hand, Archer jabbed out attempting to impale the girl from Nine.

**12th: Luxell Harvoy, District Nine. **

Ryleigh dodged the strike, but she was confused when a painful cry sounded throughout the area. Luxell, who had attempted to pull her out of the way, took the blow. Archer pulled her trident from the boy's chest and he dropped to his knees.

A cannon boomed.

Wasting no time, Ryleigh stuck back. Luxell was dead, there was no need to focus on him. She swung her sickle burying it into the career's neck.

**11th: Archer Tierri, District Two. **

Archer's eyes widened. Lisette screamed. A cannon sounded. Her friend fell to the floor dead, just like the others. She gripped her sword even tighter and pointed it at Ryleigh. Her knees shook and tears streamed down her face.

Ryleigh debated on fighting this last fight with the girl from Four. She was out of breath, and unsure if she could beat another trained career. Ryleigh decided against it and backed off. The rain had seemed to stop outside. Figures. The Capitol had gotten just what they wanted.

As she escaped, Lisette fell to the ground beside Archer's body.

It wasn't supposed to be like this… but she knew better. This is how it was always going to be. She just wasn't ready to face it.

Far off, at the edge of the fence line. Avdel listened to the three consecutive cannons. He was curious to see who they were but right now he only focused on one thing. Getting out! He had been trying to find a way out of the fenced in area of the arena, but so far he had little luck.

His time in the arena had been interesting. Many of the things he's discovered have fascinated him. Like the oversized maggots crawling about. The acidic rain. Every little detail of this place caused him to question it.

Lost in thought he stumbled onto a part of the fence that had been cut open. This was his chance. He could get far away from this place and wait it out. He started to run out when he noticed something was a bit off. For starters there was blood stains all over the ground.

Secondly a part of the field had been blown apart.

Landmines! He knew it for a fact. This put a damper on his escape plan, but it put another plan in motion. He only needed to find a shovel.

Meanwhile, Ayla had been doing pretty well. Her supplies had been lasting quite awhile and she hadn't been found by any tributes. She explored the arena, knife in hand wondering when it was all going to end.

Today apparently had been an eventful day for the Capitol with four deaths. This was good. It meant she was one step closer to the crown, and the Capitolites would be satisfied with the amount of blood spilt today. Which meant she wouldn't be target by the gamemakers.

However, she would have to show them that she's a competitor sooner or later. She had to show them that she was someone to bet on. What was to come scared her. More than anything she's experienced before, but she had to keep pushing. She had to make it home to her family.

* * *

**Day Four**

* * *

On the morning of day four Arkday was still trying to comprehend what had happened and Archer ran off, and then Sabine and Marcel turned on him. He understood that much, but the reasoning behind it still baffled him.

Now Archer was dead, and his Sabine and Marcel were hunting him. He figured he had been too strict or too harsh, but to turn on an alliance so early in the games was foolish. There were still plenty of power players in the arena that didn't originate from Career districts. The girl from Nine and the boy from Eleven were prime examples.

In reality he wasn't sure if he could do it without them anymore. After the Bloodbath, the death of those two kids really affected him. He didn't think he'd react to death, or rather killing this way. He didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted to be done with all of this, but to do that he would have to kill again. His heart and his will to survive were at war. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

As he sat there, lost in thought a noise rang throughout the room. He jumped to his feet prepared for anything, but to his surprise and great delight the noise originated from a parachute. He was being sponsored. Stepping outside he looked to the sky. Landing in his hands was a claymore with a note attached to it that read, "You're going to to need this."

He only hoped he wouldn't have to.

Later that day, Avdel's search for a shovel proved more usual than he originally thought. In fact, he no longer needed the land mines to reach his end goal. Inside a warehouse near the cornucopia he found box upon box of dynamite. He wasn't sure why the gamemakers included this in the arena, but he was certain it would come in handy and thankful he had found it. He had a plan.

Throughout the arena he had seen what looked to be loud speakers. If he had to guess, there must be a building with a intercom linked to those speakers. He needed only to find it, and draw the tributes in to the warehouse where he would then light the dynamite and it would take out a good portion if not all of his competition.

It was a risky plan, but the only one he had.

If this was going to work he would have to make sure everything went perfectly. First, he would stack the boxes of dynamite. If one was set off, he was sure it would begin a chain reaction. He wasn't entirely sure how big the explosion would be, but someone was going to die. He knew that for a fact.

It was a weird thought. He would be taking someone's life away from them. He wouldn't see them when they died but he'd know. He would know that because of his actions a family would be destroyed. Avdel wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it didn't matter. It needed to be done, and so his plan was set in motion.

Ayla wandered down the dirt roads of the prison camp. Everything was so quiet. She hated the feeling. There were no birds. No wind. Nothing. It was an eerie feeling. Being alone here was slowly eating away at her. Ayla knew it was for the best that Cassia wasn't here, but she felt that she might have felt a little better. Maybe not safe, but better. This feeling, this emptiness. It just wasn't her. Sure she had an angry personality, but deep down she just wanted to be happy.

That wasn't possible here. It wouldn't be possible if she made it out. Her happiness was stolen from her the minute her name was called at the Reaping. That was what hurt.

Ayla wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She would fight if she had to, but she didn't want to go hunt tributes. That was the Career way not hers. However something deep inside of her said that it was the only way. The only way she would get noticed by the Capitol, the only way she would survive. She didn't want to, she had to.

She had to hunt.

Ayla didn't have to do much searching however… Straight ahead by the smoking hills sat two tributes. If she snuck up on them maybe she could take them by surprise?

Knife in hand, Ayla crept over by the alliance. It was a boy and a girl. She believed them to be from Eleven and Twelve. They seemed to be arguing about something but she could really make out what it was. The girl stood up and turned around, talking as she shook her head.

This was her chance. With a deep breath she went in for the kill.

**10th: Ayla Rovan, District Ten. **

Just as she reached Kiery, Brynn turned around. She didn't expect anyone to venture out this far, but things never went according to plan. Just as the girl raised her knife, Brynn threw hers. The blade soared through the air and imbedded itself in Ayla's skull.

Kiery jumped up and turned around, shock on his face.

A cannon sounded and Ayla fell to the ground.

Brynn, unsure of what to make of the situation dropped to her knees. She had just killed someone. She had taken a life. Kiery rushed to her side and pulled her close to him. "It's alright… I'm… I'm fine!"

"It's not okay. This is sick, you never should have been put in the situation to do that!" He growled.

"Kiery..."

"No. The Capitol, they can't do this. It's wrong!"

Brynn looked into the boy's fiery eyes. He was angry, but these weren't things a tribute should be saying while in the arena. She wanted to stop him, but she knew anything she said would make him angrier. If she attempted to justify anything, she might lose him. That was something she couldn't afford to do. Not now. Not after what she did. She needed the support. She needed a friend.

"We need to find a different place… If this girl found us that means the careers can too," she hoped that would get his mind off of what just happened. Kiery nodded, knowing that it was best to relocate.

He took a deep breath and let himself calm down a bit. Before leaving, Kiery went back, and retrieved Brynn's knife. The girl's lifeless eyes looked up at him. This was wrong. He knew that, but there was nothing he could do.

The pair traveled east, to see what was around the hill. It was a delightful surprise to find a building. Close to the hills, they found steps that led down into an underground cellar. Spear in hand, Kiery boldly went first. "I just want to make sure it's safe, stay here okay?"

Brynn nodded, watching him go.

It was a mistake.

As soon as Kiery stepped inside the cellar, he noticed something was off. It was one room, one way in and one way out. The walls had scratch marks all over it and it was filled with the stench of death. He knew what this was.

He had read about it back home.

A gas chamber.

Kiery turned to run, but the door shut before he could escape. He looked out the large window and watched as his ally appeared, tears in her eyes. She banged on the door but she couldn't get it open for the life of her.

**9th: Kiery Mercado, District Eleven. **

Kiery watched as blue pellets spilled into the room from tubes in the ceiling. The pellets dropped to the ground and gas began filling up the room. Tears in his eyes, Kiery knew this was it for him. He began to cough. Dropping to his knees, writhing in pain. This was his punishment for speaking out.

Even though he said very little, the Capitol wanted vengeance. He had always been outspoken, and a little hot headed. Deep down he knew that would be the end of him. Kiery only hoped that he got the attention of those strong enough to make a difference.

Brynn sat outside the door sobbing. She sat and listened to her friends dying screams, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do. After twenty long minutes, a cannon sounded.

She was alone. She didn't know what to do. What to think. She simply wanted it all to be over.

Later that night, Lisette watched the sky. Two faces appeared. The girl from Ten, and the boy from Eleven. She sat and pondered what their experience in the arena was. What horrors did they have to face? Her biggest enemy right now was her loneliness, but it gave her time to think. She spend so much time worrying about what other people thought of her that she never really took the time think of herself.

Lisette has never really known where she fits in. There was always someone that she was trying to impress, but after taking time to examine herself. Why does she need to impress anyone? Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?

That's probably why she enjoyed Archer's company so much. It was just easy with her. They connected and didn't have to lie about anything to make the other happy. In another life, Lisette could have called her a friend.

She was her friend, and that's what hurt the most about her death. She wasn't really sure what she expected to happen? There was only one winner after all. However, she wanted nothing more than for Archer to still be with her right now. Anyone for that matter… but she knew this was now a game she had to play alone.

As she walked along the fence she saw someone. Instinctively she gripped her sword and prepared for the worst, but was relieved to see that the tribute was Arkady. He stood in the moonlight, a claymore in hand.

She almost called out to him. Almost ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him! It was nice to see a familiar face, but it was no longer the time for friends… She had to play alone.

And so, so slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

**Day Five**

* * *

Early the next morning, Marcel and Sabine went out on the hunt. They had to find Arkady at all costs. There was no way they were going to let him get to the finale. They had agreed that after his death they would go their separate ways peacefully.

Neither of them trusted the other of course, but it was a nice thought. They simply knew it would take their combined strength to defeat such a foe.

"So, where do you think he is?" Marcel nudged his ally with a smile.

"I don't know, he has to be somewhere around here. I mean he can't hide forever. The Gamemakers would kill him off for even trying," she sighed gripping her sword as she walked.

Marcel nodded and they continued their search. The two didn't talk much. When they did it was about the games and that was fine with him. He didn't want to make friends here. He had a kid back home that needed his support. There wasn't anything anyone was going to do to stop him.

Not Sabine, not Arkady and not even the Gamemakers. He would get home to his child and to Bianca. There was no stopping him.

Sabine felt the same way however. She wasn't going to let this pretty boy stab her in the back. There was no way in hell she was going to be killed by him, or anyone for that matter. Marcel was cunning, but so was she. She could easily dispose of him whenever she didn't need him. Quick and simple.

Unfortunately quick and simple never seemed to be the case.

Nearby Arkady heard his former allies talking. He knew they were hunting him. He also knew that the two of them could probably kill him. Last time was just a fluke. If they found him, he wasn't entirely sure if he could kill them.

So he waited and watched.

However Marcel was a great tracker. No matter how hard Arkady tried he just couldn't cover his tracks well enough. A battle was inevitable. There was no other way around it. He had to find a place where the advantage would be his.

Arkady led them into a storage area. Old harvest supplies and tractors littered the area. He drew them in. Waiting for the right time to strike. He watched as the two walked into his trap, weapons drawn.

It was time to get this party started.

Arkady lept out, claymore drawn and charged at them. The two scattered just barely dodging the swing of his sword. However, this party was just about to get another member.

The careers stood at a standstill. They watched as the little boy from Twelve slowly shambled their way. The three lowered their weapons, looking to the gray skinned boy. His lifeless eyes staring at them.

"Wait… Didn't that kid die days ago?" Marcel asked, eyes wide with fear.

Arkady nodded, hands gripping his sword.

Sabine took the initiative. Flinging one of her knifes into the boy's chest. It nearly knocked him off of his feet. He should be dead… Sabine thought with worry. The boy continued moving their way.

It was then that they noticed something familiar.

"Fuck!" Marcel cried, sending an arrow into the boy's eye socket.

Arkday slowly backed off.

It was no use. They all knew what it was.

Maggot's exited the boy's body. Spilling onto the ground. They piled on top of each other and the Maggot-Man left the carcass it used to fall to the ground. Like a wave it crashed down on the nearest tribute. Marcel managed to dive out of the way, and so the monster moved to the next.

Sabine watched as the maggots crashed down on top of her. She screamed for Marcel's help, but there was nothing he could do. He rushed backwards on the ground, sweat dripping down his pale face.

Arkady took the opportunity given to him. He wouldn't have to fight after all! He turned and ran, leaving his former allies with the Maggot-Man.

Marcel could still hear Sabine's screams. Without thinking twice, he knocked an arrow and shot it into the Maggot-Man. It shot through and it let out a gurgled roar.

A cannon sounded.

The maggots dispersed and went their separate ways. Marcel panted, he was unsure of what was happening but he was glad he didn't have to deal with the mutt.

**8th: Sabine Traille, District One. **

After all the maggots crawled away he saw her. Lying there, face frozen in an eternal scream. Her body was slimy, and parts of it were the gray color that the boy from Twelve had. He moved closer to her and watched as maggots crawled out from her open mouth.

Marcel vomited.

He examined the rest of the body and found his arrow protruding out of her skull. He saved her from becoming the Maggot-Man's vessel, but it didn't feel good. Arkady was gone, and he had killed his only ally. This just wasn't his day…

Meanwhile, Samara crept around the prison camp. Eyes wide with worry. She was starving. Someone had sponsored her a gallon of water, but she needed food more than anything. She was wasting away out here.

Every little noise, every shadow sent her into a panicked frenzy. She wasn't cut out for this. She was just surprised she made it this far! After Marisol had been killed, Samara had no direction. She didn't know what to do. Where to go. Nothing. Samara had simply wandered aimlessly throughout the arena waiting for something to happen.

The acid rain set her into motion. It made her find shelter, but nothing else similar had happened. She hasn't seen anyone for days. She hasn't run into mutts or gamemaker traps.

It's simply been tiring. It's been lonely. Overall it's been awful, but that was to be expected. She knew the Games weren't going to be enjoyable. She knew that she probably wouldn't make it out. Even so, so didn't expect things to be so slow paced. So quiet. So miserable.

She liked to keep herself occupied by keeping track of the facts of the were seven tributes left, herself included. Four careers left, unless the most recent death was one of them. They were on day five.

It was the little factors of the games that kept her sane.

She needed to keep pushing. _I have to get out of here… _

Ryleigh watched the girl from Seven sit by herself. Right in the open as if no one would see her. _Idiot, _she thought bitterly and turned in the opposite direction. She didn't want to have to fight someone unless she absolutely had to. Killing the career girl the other day wasn't an easy feat. It hurt to know that she took a life, but she was too determined to let that get in her way.

Her drive to survive reigned supreme. She had to make it out of here. If it was up to her she would end it all today. In on final Bloodbath. Surely, the Capitol wouldn't enjoy that. One Bloodbath was more than enough.

They enjoyed development. The tributes were simply characters in a story to them, nothing more and nothing less. They didn't care about them. All they wanted was blood. Entertainment.

Nothing more and nothing less.

It made her sick, but she had to play. She had to play the game if she wanted to escape with her life. She didn't take pleasure in killing, but it was an unfortunate evil.

Ryleigh, lost in thought, turned the corner and headed towards the fence. A shiver went up her spine. It was cold. Colder than it had been on day one.

She was fine with that. After all, she never really enjoyed the heat back in District Nine. It was something that she always secretly hated but never really talked about. The weather in this arena was nice. Minus the acid rain..

As she walked along the fence she came face to face with another tribute. A tribute that she hoped she would see in the sky, and the sky only.

Lisette couldn't control her emotions. A tear slipped out as she stared into the eyes of her friend's killer. "You killed her!"

Ryleigh didn't know what to say, but struck to her resolve and tried to reason with the career. "She was trying to kill me. You would have done the same thing!"

"I didn't want it to have to come to that," Lisette's hand went to her sword.

"Maybe not, but the Gamemakers did. Someone was going to die. It just happened to be our allies," she replied pulling out her sickle.

"So… I'd assume someone is going to die here then?" Lisette questioned unsheathing her weapon. She watched Ryleigh nod slowly, staring at the blade. "Well it's not going to be me…" She said and jumped back as Ryleigh lunged for her.

Ryleigh slashed Lisette across the face. It wasn't deep, but the career winced in pain. The cut was small but blood poured from the wound. Lisette slashed back but Ryleigh ducked under the blade and attempted to tackle her.

Lisette wasn't about to let her do what she did to Archer. She brought her knee up into her attacker's face and followed with her sword. Ryleigh fell backwards dropping her weapon as she grabbed onto her now broken nose.

Lisette kicked the sickle away and pointed her blade at the girl from District Nine.

Ryleigh looked up at her, fear in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this… she was supposed to make it out alive. Make it home to her family. But things never seemed to go according to plan.

**7th: Ryleigh Corlett, District Nine. **

"For Archer," Lisette stated and drove the blade into the girl's chest. Ryleigh took in a sharp breath, and looked down at the sword as Lisette yanked it out. The girl coughed, blood trickling down her chin.

She looked to Lisette once more and collapsed just as a cannon rang out.

Tears came to Lisette's eyes. Revenge didn't feel good. She didn't feel like she accomplished anything by killing this girl. She was only one step closer to the crown.

She looked down at Ryleigh, and knelt down closing the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do that…" She whispered and walked off. Leaving what just happened in the past.

Avdel had searched far and wide. He needed to find the building that controlled the speakers. He had prepared Warehouse A for tomorrow. It was only a matter of time before he got out of here. This plan had to work, it just had to.

When he was about to give up, he saw it. Close to the hilly area, was what looked to be a house. Unlike the warehouses and factory, this looked like a place a warden would stay. He was overjoyed at the sight of it. His eyes darted from side to side in search for tributes.

No one was around.

With an eager smile on his face, Avdel rushed to the building and ran inside. It was dark, but he could make out most of the features. There looked to be a bed, a couch and an old television. None of those concerned him.

What he was looking for was much more important. In the back of the room he saw what looked to be a desk. With a deep breath he walked over to it. Sure enough, sitting on top was what looked to be the intercom system!

Against his better judgment he cried out loud and rushed to the desk.

Taking another deep breath he pressed the button and spoke in his best Capitol accent, "Attention tributes, there will be a feast tomorrow in Warehouse A at sunrise. There will be many goodies for you to claim so don't be late!"

To his delight the speakers projected his message. His plan was set in motion.

* * *

**Day Six**

* * *

Early the next morning tributes had awaken and prepared themselves for the feast. There was only six left… There would be casualties. Most were starving and hoping for food. Others saw it as an opportunity to end the games. Either or, there was going to be blood.

The Capitol sat on the edge of their seats. This unplanned feast was going to be interesting. Even Jaris was curious to see how it would turn out. He loved it when tributes innovated. It only made him love them more.

Samara was skeptical at first. However her need for food drew her to the feast.

Arkady simply wanted this to end. Plus, he was curious to see what these "goodies" were.

Marcel saw this as an opportunity to take out Arkady. He would worry about the rest of them later.

Brynn didn't want to fight. Supplies were important. That's all she needed!

Lisette was a career. She knew what was at stake. Feast usually gave tributes a huge advantage. She needed that advantage.

Avdel smiled as he prepared to blow the warehouse sky high. He wasn't entirely sure how big the explosion would be, but it was sure to get someone killed. He had received matches early in the morning. Someone was rooting for him and he was thankful.

The sun rose and tributes appeared one by one. Avdel hid in the corner as he held the wick in his hand, prepared to light it when the time came. He watched at the two career males walked into the room first.

Marcel gripped Sabine's sword tightly. Arkady unsheathed his claymore.

"Well, I figured it would come to this. It's what the Capitol wanted right?" Marcel stated with a charming smile.

"Yeah," Arkady replied simply as they circled each other.

Lisette entered the room to find her two former allies. Just as she walked in, they lunged for each other. She wanted to call out to them, but the crates at the center of the room were calling her name.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl from Seven appear. She had the same look of desperation on her face. The same fear as she had.

As tributes neared the crates of dynamite, Avdel lit the wick. The flame traveled throughout the room and he turned to run. This was his chance, he had to get out now.

He checked on the flame once more and saw that it neared the crates, but just as he turned to run the girl from Twelve rushed into the room and unknowingly stomped out the flame. She rushed to the crate and took a quick peek inside.

What she found shocked her. Without thinking twice she ran straight past Lisette and Samara who were trying to figure out if they were going to fight for what was inside.

Arkady was the stronger opponent. Marcel knew that, but he was quicker. He managed to slice open the career leader's leg after ducking under the swing of the large blade.

Arkady winced in pain but pushed forward. He attempted to end it all, and decapitate Marcel, but the District Two boy manage to dodge out of the way. Both tributes dripped in sweat.

One of them was walking away alive. The other would perish.

**6th: Marcel Calotte, District Two. **

One misstep ended his life. Arkady charged the boy swinging his blade once more. Marcel managed to get out of the way, but didn't see Arkady bring the blade back around. It dug into his back sending him to the ground.

He swiped at Arkady with his own sword but the District Four boy managed to get out of the way. Marcel saw his life flash before his eyes. His child, his lover. He would lose it all…

Arkady brought the claymore down on Marcel and buried it in the his skull. A cannon instantly rang out and Arkady threw his sword to the side. He hated killing, but it needed to be done. Marcel was the last real threat in the games… he was going to win!

Avdel rushed to where the wick was snuffed out and relit it. He had to get out fast.

Arkady ran over to the the crates hoping to find some sort of advantage.

Samara stood back and watched as the career moved towards the crates. There was no way she was getting anything now.

Lisette saw the District Three boy hiding by the crates. To her, it looked like he was going stab Arkady in the back.

The girl sprang into action in an attempt to save her District partner. She hit the boy over the head with the hilt of her sword knocking him out cold. It was only then that she saw the burning wick.

Without thinking twice about it she turned and ran. Arkady watched her go, not worrying about her. She was the weakest link in the career alliance. Upon reaching the crates he ripped open the top and looked inside. Dynamite.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He roared and turned to run.

**BOOM. **

**5th: Avdel Macaulay, District Three.**

He was out cold when it happened. The boy didn't feel a thing.

**4th: Arkady Viator, District Four. **

In a blinding white light Arkady was forced forward. Pain erupted throughout his whole body and then everything went black.

The explosion ripped a good chunk of the building away. Lisette was blasted forward. She struggled to get up and looked at the smoking building before her. She didn't hear a cannon… but then again, she couldn't hear much of anything at the moment. Her ears rang and pain shot throughout her body.

Looking down she realized what was the cause. A large chunk of wood was sticking out of her. Upon further examination she found that it went in the back and out the front. It seemed to be just right of her stomach.

Panic set in and tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to do.

Brynn managed to escape with a few scratches and ringing ears. She caught her breath and looked around for any other survivors or the explosion. _How the hell did that happen! _She thought fearfully. Then she remembered seeing the District Three boy hiding in the corner. She didn't pay much attention to him as she ran in but he was there.

He must have been the cause of this.

It didn't matter, what's done was done. All she wondered was how many had died? She hadn't heard any cannons. _Just get it together Brynn! _

She began searching through the rubble. There had to be someone still alive. She simply wanted this to be over. If she can kill someone without having to fight she was going to do it. There wasn't any time to play around anymore. She simply wanted to go home.

As she searched, she managed to find someone. Brynn neared the tribute and realized it was Samara. She had a large injury on the side of her head and there were cuts and bruises in many other places.

Brynn gripped her knife and moved in. She simply wanted to end this.

**3rd: Brynn Hendricks, District Twelve. **

As she neared the unconscious girl she realized something was wrong. In the girls hand lay a heavy looking chunk of wood. She wasn't unconscious at all…

With adrenaline pumping through her veins Samara leapt up and slammed the wood chunk into the side of Brynn's skull. This knocked the girl off her feet completely, but Samara didn't stop there. She brought her makeshift weapon down into the girl's face over and over again.

It didn't take long before a cannon sounded.

Samara threw the wood aside and replaced it with the knife of the girl she just killed. She felt sick. She was dizzy from her head wound and fatigued from hunger. It took a lot for her to even stand up.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at the girl she had just killed. Brynn was unrecognizable. It was then that Samara realized just killed someone… There was no one to blame. This was all on her…

She was a good person! She was… but what kind of good human being would do such a thing? All her life she had been told that nothing was her fault. That she was perfect. A miracle.

But here and now, she felt exactly the opposite. She just took a girl's life…

There was still more tributes. She would have to kill again. The thought of it crushed her soul, but she simply wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mom and dad again. She'd do anything. Even kill.

Lisette panted as her vision started to fail her. She had lost a lot of blood and nothing was feeling right. With one hand on her wound and the other holding her sword, Lisette hobbled through the burning wreckage in search for the other tributes. This was the finale. She was sure of it. The only way she was going to survive was to find the last few tributes and kill them.

She couldn't run, if she did she would simply succumb to her injuries.

No, she had to do this now. She sobbed, pain starting to overcome her. Lisette tried to pick up the pace, relying on whatever adrenaline she had left. As she walked, Lisette stumbled over everything. She was fading away.

Her breaths grew shorter. Her mind started to wander.

Then a tribute appeared from around the corner.

The girl looked just as beat up as her. The two hobbled towards each other. There was no talk, both knew what had to be done. They looked at each other in mutual acceptance. Samara made the first move slashing out with her knife catching Lisette on her upper arm.

Lisette cried out in pain, and swung her sword hoping to end it all with a single strike. However, luck was on Samara's side and she tripped backwards on a piece of rubble. Lisette followed her tripping over the same piece of wood.

The chunk of wood dug deeper into her body, the pain was excruciating. Samara saw this as her chance. She stabbed down at the career girl, despite the fact that she was currently seeing three of her. The blade missed but pain shot through her arm when Lisette bit into her harm.

Samara dropped her knife.

Not knowing what else to do, she kicked at the piece of wood in Lisette's side. Lisette cried out in pain and retaliated by punching the girl in the face. Samara's head felt like it was going to explode as pain shot through her.

Both girls lay there. Broken beyond comprehension. Battered beyond belief and yet they still fought. Samara climbed on top of Lisette, digging her knee into the girl's wound. She wrapped her hands around the Career's throat and began to chose the life out of her.

Lisette wanted to scream. The pain was too much, but her airway was shut off. She began to suffocate. Her eyes wild. She didn't want to die. She tried her best to get the girl off of her but she couldn't.

Her vision darkened.

Her hands fell limply to the side.

It was over for her.

Or was it?

**2nd: Samara Eckhart, District Seven. **

As her hands fell she felt the cold touch of steel. Her had had fallen onto Samara's discarded knife. With one last effort, Lisette grabbed hold of the knife and drove it into Samara's neck.

The girl instantly let go of her throat and her hands shot to her own.

Lisette sucked in all the air she could and began coughing uncontrollably. She nearly passed out. Surprisingly she sat up and looked to her foe. The girl bled out, tears streaming down her face.

Her cannon sounded and Lisette hoped it was the last one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the Forty-Ninth Hunger Games… Lisette Clarence of District Four!" A voice called out over the loudspeakers.

She won… She had actually won the Hunger Games. Lisette didn't even know what to think when the hovercraft appeared to pick her up. All she knew was that she won, and she didn't do it for anyone but herself.

She finally knew who she was.

She was a Victor.

**1st: Lisette Clarence, District Four.**

* * *

**Hey again. So what did ya think? Any surprises? Anything you enjoyed? This is basically what I had in mind for this story. Now, as for the reason why I had to summarize this is because I have gotten quite a neat opportunity. My aunt has asked me if I would like to go to this writer's convention with her out of state and at the convention you sit down with an editor or writer and they go through your writing and help you improve. Here's the catch, for the one we want to go to you have to have a full length book done. So basically if I want to do this I would have absolutely no time for writing fanfiction :( I figured summarizing the story would be a lot more fair to you all who submitted rather than me going on a year long hiatus. I'm really sorry, I really wanted to finish this story it just came about at the wrong time in my life. So again, I'm sorry. But I hope you've enjoyed the summary! Congratz to DA Member Hogwarts for bringing home Lisette as a Victor! I really loved her and I wished I could have developed her and all of the characters a lot more than I was able to. I love each and every one of these characters, and I'm so sad to see this story go :( sorry again! Message me if you have nay questions about the story and what not. **

**I should probably add that my links aren't working. I'm not sure if any of yours are. The blog is updated and on my profile but just in case your links aren't working here's the blog. forlornhopehg . BlogSpot . com Enjoy! :)**


End file.
